


Zounds!

by jamtoday



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zounds!

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Ichabod draws a sharp, gasping breath. 

"Leftenant!" he stammers, finally finding words. "I thought this was a thing they did only in France!"


End file.
